Galebreak
Galebreak is a location in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Built at the base of a mountain, the checkpoint guards the passage to the Wind Shrine, enclosed by tall mountains on all other sides. Story After exiting Dilburg Mine, the party passes through Galebreak. Lid tells the trio that the Wind Shrine is just beyond the barrier, and Lasswell guesses that surely Veritas of the Heavens is waiting for them there. Rain tells Lid that she doesn't need to involve herself in the fight, so she just can go grab the crystal she needs for her latest work, but she says they have to take Heavenlord on together as she too wants to find out he is. They manage to defeat Typhon, a legendary monster that attacks airships that all techinicians know about. When they reach the checkpoint itself, they find the soldier killed and hear as Heavenlord's taunts. Rain says it is enough, but Heavenlord says they should look to the heavens with awe. Rain calls him a coward and dares him to show himself, incensed at the 'butchery' he has just witnessed, but Heavenlord ignores him and continues his journey to the shrine. Lid then understands why the trio is on their journey and joins the party. Lid tells Rain to pull himself together and the party resumes their journey. Stages / |mission 1a= Use analyze |reward 1a= / |mission 1b= Use 3 or more limit bursts |reward 1b= / |mission 1c= No continues |reward 1c= / |enemies 1= *Epimetheus *Foot Soldier *Magitek Armor *Scolopendra *Sergeant *Worgen |boss 1= - |drop 1= |name 2= Galebreak - Sacred Pass |energy 2= 11 |battle 2= 4 |gil 2= 1317~1617 |unit xp 2= 7391~9239 |rank xp 2= 454 |bonus 2= |reward 2= / |mission 2a= Evoke Ramuh |reward 2a= / |mission 2b= Use magic |reward 2b= / |mission 2c= No continues |reward 2c= / |enemies 2= *Epimetheus *Foot Soldier *Magitek Armor *Scolopendra *Searcher *Sergeant *Worgen |boss 2= - |drop 2= |name 3= Galebreak - Unwavering Guard |energy 3= 11 |battle 3= 4 |gil 3= 1315~1755 |unit xp 3= 7388~10150 |rank xp 3= 458 |bonus 3= |reward 3= / |mission 3a= Deal lightning damage to an enemy |reward 3a= / |mission 3b= Use magic |reward 3b= / |mission 3c= No continues |reward 3c= / |enemies 3= *Epimetheus *Foot Soldier *Scolopendra *Searcher *Sergeant *Worgen |boss 3= - |drop 3= |name 4= Galebreak - Storm Warning |energy 4= 11 |battle 4= 4 |gil 4= ~1612-1911 |unit xp 4= ~9232-11079 |rank xp 4= 462 |bonus 4= |reward 4= / |mission 4a= Use aeroga |reward 4a= / |mission 4b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 4b= / |mission 4c= No continues |reward 4c= / |enemies 4= *Epimetheus *Foot Soldier *Magitek Armor *Scolopendra *Searcher *Worgen |boss 4= - |drop 4= |name 5= Galebreak - Beast in the Storm |energy 5= 11 |battle 5= 4 |gil 5= 1413~1717 |unit xp 5= 10965~12817 |rank xp 5= 466 |bonus 5= x100 |reward 5= / |mission 5a= No black magic |reward 5a= / |mission 5b= Defeat a typhon with a limit burst |reward 5b= / |mission 5c= No continues |reward 5c= / |enemies 5= *Epimetheus *Foot Soldier *Magitek Armor *Scolopendra *Searcher *Sergeant *Worgen |boss 5= Typhon |drop 5= }} Enemies *Epimetheus *Foot Soldier *Magitek Armor *Scolopendra *Sergeant *Worgen *Searcher *Typhon Gallery FFBE Galebreak BG.jpg|Battle background. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius